Get hooked in a book! (hehehe)
by Chipper3388
Summary: PG for stupidness... some bad language and kind of confusing... three girls cannot agree on something so they pay a visit to the gryffindor common room.. to find out more read on.. please read and review...SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Harry, Draco, and Ron Which one is hotte...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco or Ron or Hermione (although I wish I did) blah blah blah … u have heard it all

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco or Ron or Hermione (although I wish I did) blah blah blah … u have heard it all

"DRACO IS A HOTTIE!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, but he is also EVIL! I think Harry and Ron are cuties!" Jessica exclaimed. That exclamation also gained stares from Katie and her other friend Nikki. "What?"

"Jessica, get serious. Harry is a mess… I mean sure he is the Boy Who Lived but who really gives a sh*t? And Ron… well… enough said."

"Hey! I think Harry is a hottie! Wait… that has sort of a ring to it don't you think? Harry the hottie! I like it!" Jessica babbled on. "And Ron I have always pictured as a cutie I mean… with the red hair and I have always also pictured him with freckles on his cheeks…" Jessica's voice trailed of dreamily as she pictured the imaginary Ron and Harry. Nikki looked at the two of them in disgust. But that look was ignored as Katie and Jessica continued to argue.

"Well let's just see for ourselves then shall we?" Katie said.

"How are we gonna do that? Just jump into the story book?" asked the now very cynical Jessica. (A/n: ohh a big word!) 

"Yep." Katie stated gaining stares from Jessica and Nikki as she opened to the first page in which both Harry and Ron are in the Gryffindor common room. Then she looked over towards Nikki and Jessica giving them a look that seemed to say 'follow me'.

"_You have got to be kidding me, I better at least get to see Hermione… she is the coolest out of all of them."_ Jessica heard Nikki mumble under her breath. Then Katie simply jumped into the text and disappeared right in front of their eyes. Nikki looked at Jessica with a confused look on her face. Jessica just shrugged and followed Katie's lead. Nikki first pinched herself… it hurt… so she just shrugged also and followed the path that Katie and Jessica had taken.

************************************************************************

Katie sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Jessica and Nikki to follow her lead… She heard the portrait fly open and she immediately dodged behind a couch that kept her out of sight. Harry came walking in looking, to Katie's surprise … better then she had imagined. Then came Ron and Hermione. _ Nikki and Jessica will be so happy!_ Katie thought as they all walked into the common room and sat down. Katie watched with interest completely forgetting that Jessica and Nikki were supposed to come flying (or falling whichever you prefer) into the room from the middle of nowhere in any second. Harry and Ron began to play chess when Hermione screamed that they should be studying for the test tomorrow instead of playing silly games. Just then, when Ron was about to challenge Hermione which would have just made him look stupid, Jessica came flying into the room… leaving three very confused people and one half horrified, half amused Katie. 

Jessica fell flat on her butt and immediately stood up and brushed herself off embarrassed. She then had time to look around. She saw one very pissed off Hermione and Harry and Ron staring at her with a look of sheer confusion and Jessica thought she sensed a hint of interest… which she found kind of strange being that these people aren't real. Katie just sat and watched half amused half horrified that Nikki would come flying in on *top* of Jessica. Jessica introduced herself, mainly because that was the only thing she could think of to do being that she just *fell* out of the middle of nowhere into a place that was apparently imaginary but yet very real at the moment.

"Hi… um… my name is Jessica and… I umm come in peace? No no that's right. Ok let me start over… Hi I'm Jessica and you must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Katie giggled behind the couch at the stupid remark of I come in peace that Jessica had said. Katie didn't see however that after Jessica had said Ron's name she had looked at him and winked… which would have sent Katie on the floor in hysterics had she seen it.

Hermione being very annoyed at the disruption of her studies stormed out of the room to leave only two people that Jessica had to explain herself to. 

"Hi." Said the confused Harry. "Yes I am Harry and that is Ron… I understand your name is Jessica but if you don't mind me asking, umm, where the hell did you come from?" At this Jessica looked stumped.

"Umm, good question." Jessica said also wondering how she could explain herself falling out of the middle of nowhere into a story…. Sure it had happened in fairy tales but… last time she checked it was real life. In the middle of pondering the question she had hoped she wouldn't have to face, Nikki joined them… except you could hear her falling five seconds before she appeared. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… oof." Screamed Nikki as she fell and following Jessica's lead, landed on her butt. She also jumped up and looked around seeing a Horrified Jessica, Katie's feet coming out from under the couch, and a now extremely baffled Harry and Ron.

"Umm right. (Pause) HI!" She exclaimed while breaking out in a sweat, probably because she was seeing the faces of two characters that she never in her life thought she would see for sure and the idea that they were all going extremely crazy and would end up in the nut house before they were 15. "Wow Jessica you're right Harry IS hott!" Nikki exclaimed loudly. Harry then looked at Jessica as she turned beet red. 

"Thanks a lot Nikki." Jessica mumbled. Katie then burst out laughing and everyone's attention turned towards a chair in the far right corner. 

"AWW shit" everyone heard Katie mumble as she stepped out from behind the chair. She then took the time to take in every thing she was seeing.

"So there you are!" Jessica exclaimed "I thought you had left or didn't make it or something… wait a minute… you were sitting behind there the whole time watching me make a fool of myself! You bitch!" Nikki chuckled at the thought of Jessica making a fool of herself and Katie just sitting on her butt watching. Immediately after she was found, Katie started to whine.

"When do we get to see Draco??" She said in a high pitched voice. Harry looked disgusted.

"You mean Malfoy?? Why the hell would you want to see Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously. (a/n dunno what that word means but it *sounds* good there!) 

"Because he's hott!" Katie squealed. Harry AND Ron rolled their eyes in unison. 

"Well he better be after all that work getting here!" Nikki screamed.

"Work? What work? Paperwork? I don't get that Nikki." Jessica or the poor girl who was should have been born blonde, said confused. 

"Well… it sounds tiring don't you think? It sounded like the right thing to say." Nikki said proud of her response. Jessica rolled her eyes. (A/n: since everyone else is rolling their eyes why don't we all do it together at once … ready 1…2…. 3! *everyone rolls eyes* oh kool!) "Any way where is Hermione?" Nikki asked looking hopeful.

"Oh she went to her room 'cause she was annoyed." Ron stated dryly. 

"Annoyed about what?" Nikki complained.

"Probably because you two interrupted her studies." Harry said nodding towards Katie and Jessica. At this Nikki looked put down.

"Nikki, she's a nerd face it!" Katie screamed. At this Harry looked offended and was about to say something but then stopped. "Now," said Katie getting down to business, "Where will we be able to find Draco?" She directed this question at Harry and Ron. 

"Well we have a potions test tomorrow and that is the only class he ever studies for just to suck up to Snape so probably in the library." Ron said with distaste in his voice.

"How can we get there?" Katie asked sternly. Harry gave her directions and Katie stormed out of the common room.

"KATIE WAIT FOR US!" Nikki and Jessica screamed in unison. Jessica took the split second she had to look at Harry and Ron and blow a kiss (A/n: I know I know = P) and ran out after Nikki and Katie to catch up.

Harry and Ron just sat there and stared.

A/N: I know it's weird ... I might write a second chapter depending on if in the reviews people write say I should… this is my first harry potter fic so please go light on the flaming I want to write more but I need ideas.. I cannot wait for the Harry Potter movie to come out! YAY any way if u just checked out this fic only I would appreciate it if you read another one or a poem I wrote… personally I think my poems are better then my story's oh well...Please review!


	2. Draco

The three girls snuck into the library in search of Draco. 

_"Do you see him?" _Katie asked in a whisper hopefully.

_"No!" _Nikki whispered back harshly.

_"Oh yeah actually I do think I see him Katie…" _Nikki gave Jessica a look that seemed to say, Jessica I'm warning you. But Jessica ignored it and continued as Katie's eyes got so wide they looked like bug eyes. _"Over in the corner there, oh wait, I don't think you should look…(pause) oh ew I think he's snogging someone!" _Katie looked very pissed off.

_"What?! Who? Oh when I get my hands on whoever that girl is I'm gonna kill her!" _Katie exclaimed while Jessica started to crack a sly smile.

_"I'm only kidding Katie yeesh calm down! He's sitting at a table along with dumb and dumber at his sides reading a potions book." _Jessica clarified for Katie.

_"Well don't joke about that. It's not funny." _Katie said about to start fake crying just to see what Jessica would do.

_"I think it was" _Jessica grinned back.

_"It was kind of funny." _Nikki put in.

_"Nikki shush you're not helping!"_

"Yeesh Katie soooorry!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jessica screamed as Draco looked up to see what was going on.

This is what he saw: Three girls having a catfight and managing to pull each other's hair at the same time. He raised his eyebrows (A/n; or should I have Draco with a uni brow just to piss Katie off and say eyebrow? Nah) and continued to read his potions book. 

"_You guys I think he saw us!" _Katie squeaked

_"Yea so?" _Nikki said

_"Well we saw Draco Katie can we go now?" _Jessica asked impatiently.

_"No. First we have to talk to him since you got to talk to Harry and Ron."_ Katie stated while also trying to think of how to get back to her house in her head. _"And you cannot tell me that you don't think he is hott… I mean … *look***** at him." _Jessica and Nikki cocked their heads to the side to see Draco and they had to admit… he is very hott. (A/N: I'm sorry but Tom Felton in the Harry Potter movie looks butt ugly with that fake hair so I am basing Draco's hotness' on a picture that Cassandra Claire had up before the mean old moderator of ff.net took her account away.)

"Ok enough with whispering, I don't care anymore. Katie you're right, Draco is extremely hott and if you want to talk to him, go right ahead." Jessica stated

"What? NOW? When I look like _this?_ You can't be serious!" Katie exclaimed starting to sound like Jessica.

"Well what are we gonna do? Go back home, change and do makeovers? We are kind of stuck in a story book right now you know… you really don't have a choice." Jessica said now starting to act like Katie. (A/N: oh no we are switching places…not good not good at all… wait… I'm the author I can change that! *Laughs like a manic while screaming POWER!*) 

"Well we can go to Hogsmade (A/N: I know I didn't spell it right… in the review could u please tell me how to spell it?) and get robes and stuff." Nikki suggested.

"Nikki, we have American money… this is a story that takes place somewhere in England…So that's just one little issue we have to think about." Jessica stated now becoming way too much like Katie. 

"Well they have to have some sort of money exchange thing." Said Nikki.

"Yea let's go!" Katie said marching out to the front door of Hogwarts.

" She seems to know her way around here, You think she does this often?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Knowing Katie, probably." Nikki answered and then followed Katie with Jessica close behind.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE ARE GOING TO HOGSMADE JUST SO KATIE CAN IMPRESS THAT EVIL PERSON! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Jessica shouted so every could hear her… gaining stares from students in the hallway. "Ok folks shows over go to class" the students still stared. "GO!" they continued to stare…"If you must stare take a picture it lasts longer!" They still stared… _weird people _Jessica thought "What?" they stared….Jessica started to run out of the school pushing Nikki and Dragging Katie to get out faster. When they reached the door they found a path that said "To Hogsmade" …

"Well they are certainly to the point now aren't they" Nikki laughed.

"Well I guess we go this way." Katie said walking down the trail.

"When we get there we are going straight to the clothes… robe… clothes… whatever store. OK?" Jessica said …she didn't really care what they thought…she would drag them there whether they liked it or not.

"ok I want to get a nice robe to impress Draco with anyway." Katie said

"Yea sure whatever… but then we are going to the store that has all of those prank things in it that Fred and George Weasley go to all the time." Nikki said plainly. 

The three girls continued down the trail towards Hogsmade.

A/N: sorry it took awhile for this chapter to come out but I was having trouble… I know what I will do for the third chapter…SHOPPING IN HOGSMADE…. Or however you spell it..I already have a bunch of jokes planned ect. ect. But if I don't get any reviews then I won't post it. So please review..i figure if you have come this far you already read it so please review!


End file.
